


the night he was free

by fleamontpottershairpotion



Category: Harry Potter - Fandom, Marauders Era - Fandom, Wolfstar - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-09
Updated: 2020-10-09
Packaged: 2021-03-08 00:42:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,393
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26916793
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fleamontpottershairpotion/pseuds/fleamontpottershairpotion
Summary: hii!!we all know that sirius ran away when he was 16. but we never got the chance to know why, so i thought of an idea and wrapped it into a fanfic !
Relationships: Sirius Black/Remus Lupin
Kudos: 3





	the night he was free

this was the best day in his life , sirius thought. peter, moony, james , marlene, dorcas and lily had organized a really big party for marlene‘s sweet 16. it felt like everyone they knew from hogwarts was there and if he hadn’t drunk that much sirius could have sworn he even saw professor mcgonagall drinking a butter beer. the last 24 hours had felt like another life to him when usually around this time of the year he felt like going through hell. this is what he was doing in fact, as he was accompanied by marlene , dorcas , remus and lily because they wanted to make sure their friend got home safe. this is how much they cared about him, and although he wished he could understand he couldn’t. with every year that passed, they words his parents said to him, that carved him meant less and less and still he yet was to believe them. remus, being the perfect boyfriend he was, always noticed when sirius was in this mood and tried to cheer him up with chocolate or tried to distract him by talking about his passions. and boy did he have passions, although sirius liked it best when remus went on and on about how muggle movies and books had this strange and sometimes hilarious ideas of werewolves . he even told sirius about this one book where there are even vampires included and how a vampire and a werewolf were fighting over a girl with the name bella swan. he burst out laughing when he told him this because of how easily a wolf and a vampire could tear apart a swan. but not now. right now remus couldn’t to anything to protect his boyfriend from the dark thoughts he had because of how neat they were to the origin of this thoughts. this was the first time anybody ever came this close to sirius home, for he never invited anybody over. this, he promised to himself would be the only exception because he knew he would have ended somewhere in northern italy without his friends, this is how drunk he was. sirius you still have your eyeliner on ! how did you forget this ? dorcas asked him and he started to panic . his parents already hated his guts without knowing how mich he enjoyed muggle fashion, muggle music and of course make up. lily smiled as she casted a spell to clean his face, she always had a spell for every situation. sirius and remus exchanged a smile, they knew exactly why james was in love with her.just stay here , i hope they didn’t see you guys. the moment i close that door behind me you can go alright? thank you so much for keeping me company i love you ! sirius said goodbye, knowing it won’t be until next month that he could be able to see his friends again. the only reason he was even able to attend marlene‘s birthday was because he convinced regulus to cover up for him and tell his parents he was at his uncle‘s. he walked backwards and waved at them, lily wearing remus jacket because, of course it was way too cold to be only wearing a dress but because lily was so stubborn she didn’t accept james‘ jacket. marlene and dorcas standing right next to each other, looking so terribly in love it hurt sirius to watch because he wanted to be able to show his affection for remus in public. what of course he couldn’t , in case anybody of his parents psychopathic friends was near. preparing himself for the worst he softly knocked on the door, hoping that his brother would open it, as he promised him. but it wasn’t regulus who opened the door, it was his cousin bellatrix. oh how much he hated her, her arrogance, her pride in being pureblood. he hated all of this. she greeted him with surprise and obvious interest, to her it didn’t make sense why somebody with a status like this would want to waste his life. as soon as sirius stepped inside and left the comfort of his friend behind he knew something was incredibly wrong. where is regulus ?bellatrix didn’t answer him but she grinned at him and told him he was ‚exactly where he was supposed to be‘. had regulus broken his promise ? sirius heart was now full of fear because he exactly knew what would happen if his parents knew where he had been and if they knew reg lied to them to protect his misfit brother. the sound of her horrible , horrible laugh made him snap back into reality. now the entrance hall was filled with his parents, bellas parents and her sister and they all stared at him. narcissa was always the one cousin, besides andromeda, he liked best and her eyes didn‘t seem to be able to focus onto one point, for they always flickered to the ceiling. 

with a feeling like the world was going to end sirius glanced at the ceiling and screamed . there was no way this was real . if he ever was in pain when somebody insulted his friends or when remus couldn’t control himself as a werewolf, that pain was nothing compared to what he felt now. his hair, his head , his body, his mind it all seemed to be on fire . regulus was hanging from the ceiling, having countless bruises on his face and his arms but the worst thing, the  impossible thing was that his eyes, his precious eyes were blank, every hint of life having left . before he even knew what was happening he had his wand out and cut through the rope with the corpse of his brother. as soon as it touched the earth sirius fell to his knees and held him. he was so young, this wasn’t possible, he couldn’t be dead . he knew what he had to do but he didn’t have enough courage . he closed his eyes and could hear his surroundings suddenly flashing in, being so loud as if an explosion had just happened . he slowly put his fingers onto his brothers neck, checking for his vitals . they were laughing . he could hear his own parents and his uncle laugh, as if something really funny had just happened. pulse , pulse why didn’t regulus have a pulse ? he remembered what lily had taught him a few years ago, about making a heart beat again when it had stopped, a common muggle-technique. he pressed his hands into regulus chest and pushed as fast as he could. hopefully he hadn’t come too late, hopefully this all was just a really really awful nightmare. 29.30. he knew what he had to do right now but he was so scared. he knew what awaited him for doing something a muggle would do, so what would he get when they saw him kissing regulus. well, technically it wasn’t a kiss, he just blew the air from this mouth into his, but they would never understand. and he was right. as soon as he tried to push air into his brother mouth the cruciatus hit him. it didn’t even matter who tortured him, he knew they wouldn‘t stop. but the physical pain couldn‘t compare to how deep the words they said cut him . you would think by now he was used to it, but somehow, even though he could never admit it, what his parents thought of him still scarred him. ‚NO!‘ sirius opened his eyes, not knowing when he closed them. but he knew this voice, he knew it way too well to believe it was real. remus was here, remus saw his parents, his dead brother, the family he had and this was when he knew whatever would happen now doesn’t matter. the thought of his folks torturing the precious boy he fell in love with hurt even more than anything that happened this evening. the sudden appearance of remus confused whoever casted the spell so much sirius easily broke through it. he fell to the ground and debated wether he should just try to stay here forever, on the ground, where he belonged and just wait for death to come and get him. ‚this isn‘t regulus. i have no idea whose dead body this is sirius but i swear to god it isn‘t regulus. you know his scar on his lip from when you two got in a fight in the great hall? it wasn‘t there. you would think your parents knew how their son would look like but i guess they just don‘t care.‘ remus‘s words sounded like heaven right now, to good to be true but it was his only hope. the first time in forever he felt hope in this place he had to call home. the unwanted guest now had all the attention and he saw the smirks on their faces . two full-grown wizards and two witches who despised anybody who wasn‘t of pure blood and in their rows a werewolf. remus maybe didn‘t know but he was in serious danger right now. ‚so this is your little boyfriend sirius ? yeah i figured we should have just drowned you in an ocean when you were born the moment you tried to kiss regulus, but you managed to put even bigger shame on the name black by dating this prick of a human, he isn‘t even human, he is a monster. do you two get along so well because you are both sent from hell ?‘ he hated the sound of his mother voice, hated her for bringing him into this world, hated her for even breathing the same air as him. he managed to get on his feet and look her in the eyes when the fist hit him in the face . this was his father, he knew it, his mother never used something a muggle would do, her torture consisted of spells. his father, on the other side preferred using his son as a punching bag. but he wouldn’t let him win. not this time, because who knew what would happen to remus if sirius gave up now ? he closed his eyes and casted the spell he never dared to do, even though he saw snivellus use it. he never wanted to be on the same level as himbut he was off limits now. ‚sectum sempra!‘hopefully, hopefully he would bleed to death. his father‘s chest was red now and there was so much blood remus jumped right behind sirius, searching comfort in his loved ones presence. he pointed the wand at his mother now, and he could see fear in her eyes, genuine fear and he smiled. sirius tasted his own blood and knew his father had broken his nose for the billionth time now. ,tell me what you did to regulus and i will consider what i do to you, women.‘ his voice was cold, so cold he barely recognized it and his focus was on her only.this was a mistake, as he soon realized because he forgot bellatrix and her father were still here. while cygnus tried to heal his brother bellatrix stood there in disbelief. ‚HOW DARE YOU! HE IS YOUR FATHER, HE GAVE YOU THE NAME BLACK, HE MADE YOU WHAT YOU ARE !‘ usually, bella didn’t show much emotions so sirius was confused to hear how hurt her voice was . she pointed her wand at her cousin and looked him dead in the eyes. ‚sirius black, from this day on i promise to make your life a living hell.‘ ‚STUPIFY!‘ a voice behind sirius shouted and he was surprised. remus hardly was aggressive ever , never having punched somebody and now this ? he could understand him, and the moment he looked back at his boyfriend to smile at him was the moment bellatrix needed. faster than anything he had ever seen she pointed her wand at remus and hexed him. she hadn’t spoken a single word so if was clearly a silent charm but remus sank to his knees immediately. no, no no, this can’t be happening right now, he can’t just stand there while his best friend, james and peters best friend died, while john‘s son took his last breath. ‚I killed him, I killed remus lupin, i killed him‘ she chanted, obviously being happy about it. sirius was so mad, his hands were shaking so much he hardly could point them at something but as soon as his wand pointed at bellatrix‘ chest he stupified her. there were now three people lying on the ground, his father, his boyfriend and his cousin and he knew , the longer it took him to get out of this house the less was the chance he made it out alive. he grabbed remus and placed his body over his shoulder the moment his mother screamed fiendfyre. she must be out of her mind, there wasn’t anything that could stop this fire now besides herself. he didn’t have any time to decide what was the right thing to do or what not, he ran upstairs, feeling the heat behind him, chasing him. he would never be faster, there had do be another thing he could do to save remus, there had to be . he was now on the second floor, running faster than he could have ever imagined, passing a closet. the closet - why hadn‘t he thought earlier of it? while running, he screamed accio broom and his beloved broom appeared right next to him. this was the moment to break free, the moment he would always remember.LOOK AT THE STREETS I KNOW WE ARE ON A BROOM BUT I SWEAR TO GOD IF WE CRASH INTO A BIRD ONCE AGAIN I WILL JUMP OFF RIGHT NOW‘ sirius had turned around in complete disbelief and crashed into an owl and a crow by the time remus screamed at him. he couldn’t help himself but laugh. remus just sighed and hugged his boyfriend tighter, he knew what this whole night must have done to him . ‚james?‘ remus asked. ‚james.‘ sirius answered. so they flew into the dark blue night, finally leaving something behind they never imagined escaping from. if you could have seen their hearts, you would have seen the brightest stars this universe has in a sky full of stars, full of wishes and full of hopes.


End file.
